Who do You Love?
by Kynita Vetnar
Summary: When Finn is rejected by Marceline he decides to become older by the use of science. Little does he know that Marceline's undead heart beats for someone else. Marceline Bubblegum. Rating may change, but i doubt it. Some harse words and romance.
1. Jam session

**Note: First time writing Fan Fiction, so try and be nice in the comments. So far it's a Finn and Marceline story. But it might change to a Marceline and Bubblegum. Let me know what you think would be mathematical.**

Marceline was wearing her usual garb plus a few bits of sun gear, while she flew to Finn and Jakes tree house. Her red axe base hung on her back gleamed in the sun. While she was cruising in the sky a melody started to form inside her head. The bass line slowly worked its way into the melody along with lyrics.

"I'm not your knight in shining armor, but I know how to save a life. I'm not like you but I still fit in."

A small smile formed on Marceline's face when she realized who the song was about.

The song faded out as the tree house came into view. In one of the windows Marceline could see Jake playing his viola while Finn was jumping of the furniture slaying invisible monsters with his sword. Marceline flew under the window and went invisible. Slowly she opened up the window where Jake was standing and floated in. Still invisible to the others Marceline grabbed Jake's Viola and tossed it onto the couch where Finn was standing.

"Noooooo! My viola!"

Jake ran to his viola making sure his baby was okay.

"Ha-ha you should have seen your faces weenies!"

Marceline couldn't keep up the charade and became visible to the others in the tree house. Jake let out a small shriek and hid behind the couch while Finn just laughed.

"So you weenies read to jam?"

Finn nodded and pulled out his recorder and microphone. Jake decided to step out from behind the couch but never got any closer to Marceline then where he was now. Marceline smiled and spun her bass around from her back and laid her grey hands on the frets.

"Finn slow and steady. Jake join whenever you feel up to it weenie."

Finn pressed record and started to beat box to Marceline's instructions. Marceline closed her eyes while the slow sound of Jakes viola chimed in with Finn.

"I'm not your knight in shining armor, but I know how to save a life. I'm not like you but I still fit in."

The sound of Marceline's bass was now evident.

"You're the hero and I'm the villain. But that doesn't change a thing. Those words didn't mean a thing, but sorry does. Big castles protect you but I can do better. I can do better."

The bassist then went into a small solo; Jake stopped playing for a moment and looked at Finn. Finn was still beat boxing but he had huge goo-goo eyes staring directly at Marceline.

"All those people who follow you are not really true. That's why I stick to the shadows."

Her hand dropped from the bass and all went silent.

"Damn you guys threw me off!"

Jake shrunk up fearful of her rage. Finn didn't flinch in fact he was still staring passionately at Marceline.

"See you weenies later. I have to go somewhere."

Marceline flew out the window leaving Finn and Jake all alone. As she flew home she couldn't help but reach up and brush a single tear away from her face. She happened to look down as she flew effortlessly through the air to see Finn running after her.


	2. Rejection

**Note: Alright thanks to those who have commented. Keep them coming. I should mention that all the songs sung by Marceline in this story are of my own creation. So enjoy!**

Marceline ignored the hero and continued on her path home.

"Marceline! WAIT UP!"

She shook her head as the hero called after her. Finally salvation for the Vampire Queen her cave home was right in front of her. She went inside and was greeted by the cute little house and garden inside the cave. As she went to open the door to her house she could hear the running footsteps of Finn.

"Wait, Marceline. I got to tell you something really important."

Marceline groaned and took of her sun gear. Still ignoring the hero she floated inside her house Finn still following her desperately.

"Please, stop ignoring me."

Finn stopped walking behind her and dropped to the floor. He sat there unmoving and continuously saying please. Marceline finally gave into the human. She turned around and floated toward him.

"Alright Finn. What do you need to tell me?"

Finn looked up with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Taking a deep breath and turning a slight shade of red Finn spoke.

"Well, I need to tell you that. Um, well I really like you a lot. Ever since that movie night when you kissed me I can't stop thinking about you."

Finn looked up at Marceline. Marceline had stopped floating and was standing in front of Finn a small shade of red on her cheeks. She walked two steps towards Finn and put a grey hand on his shoulder. Finn turned red when Marceline placed her hand on his shoulder. She hung her head and sighed.

"Finn, it's not going to work. You're thirteen and I'm a thousand years old. You're just not mature enough and I can't be with you for others reasons than that."

Finn jumped up his face contorted with anger and sadness. He smacked the Vampire Queen's hand of his shoulder and ran towards the door. Right before he slammed the door he made a promise to the Vampire.

"I'll become mature enough for you by the means of science! I promise it Marceline! You'll see how old I can be!"

With a slam of the door Marceline was left in her living room blushing slightly in utter silence. Marceline put her bass up against a wall, still in shock over what had just happened. '_The hero likes me. But what am I going to do about her?'_ That thought replayed over and over in her head as she did small things around the house to try and keep her occupied until the sun went down.

A few minutes before the sun had completely set there was a knock at the door. Marceline floated over and answered it. On her door step was a small candy servant from the Candy Castle.

"Hello Marceline. I bring an invitation for you to play at the festival of honor for the many good deeds that Finn the Human has done."

The little candy man held up and invitation, but Marceline didn't take it. Instead she had a hand on her forehead.

"Damn it. Out of all that had happened today, Bonnibel had to choose today to honor the little hero."

The candy servant still held up the invitation slowly bringing it closer and closer to Marceline.

"She told you not to stop till I agreed to go didn't she?"

The candy man nodded and held up the invitation even higher. Marceline snapped and snatched the invitation out of the candy man's hand. He smiled at pulled out a guest list. He then pulled out a pen and scrolled though the names till he found Marceline's. Making a check mark by her name he bid her good night and took his leave. Marceline grabbed her leather jacket and her prized axe bass with her as she flew out of an open window and to the Candy Castle.


	3. SortaApology

**Note: Okay I know the first two chapters where super short but they need to be in order to set the mood. These next ones are long I promise. Sorry for the wait. Been really busy the last few days.**

The nighttime air was crisp and welcoming to the Vampire Queen as she flew towards the pink candy castle. Marceline was able to hear the party in the castle before she could see it. As she drifted closer to the castle she could make out the sound of music. Then she saw the lights and the long line of people still trying to get in and celebrate with the hero. Marceline watched as the line didn't move at all while she flew above them. So, instead of waiting for it to move Marceline flew over the castle walls and into the main room where the party was taking place.

As she flew in through a giant window she could see that on the stage where two other people setting up guitars. She flew to the stage and landed effortlessly like always. The two guys on the stage where made of candy and they were the backup guitar players for some pop band that had come to light in the Candy Kingdom. "Hey-hey, your Marceline right?" One of the guys walked up to her, his skin resembled a candy cane. "That be me boys. Now are you able to keep up with some kick-ass speed?" The candy cane boy nodded. "Your damn right we are. I'm Peppermint. And my partner is Toffee." He pointed to his partner who was in fact made of toffee. Marceline waved to Toffee who just smiled while he tuned his guitar.

Marceline swung her prized axe base around to her front. She placed her long grey hands on the frets and hooked it up to an amp. The feedback of her bass and the others guitars hummed slightly. A few party goers looked up but didn't conduct their full attention to the stage. Marceline looked out into the crowd trying to find the unmistakable white bear hat. Finally she found it but its wearer was right next to _HER_. Marceline let out a long sigh as she finally moved up closer to the microphone. "Alright! Now this first song goes out to someone who I don't need to even mention!"

The whole room shifted their attention onto the stage. Marceline placed her fingers on the correct frets then started to play. As she played a fast past rhythm Peppermint added in a drum piece, Toffee played the melody keeping up perfectly with Peppermint and Marceline's tempo. As she fell into the song she walked up to the microphone and started to sing.

"_You told me the truth and I turned you aw-ay. You're the family I never had!"_

"_Don't change in any-way, oh-no don't chan-ge!" _

"_I see you dancing with your friends, but you're not really there!" _

"_Your up here with me-e!" _

"_Can yo-ou forgive me? Can you forgive me." _

"_Don't turn away from yourself, plea-se stay the same."_

_May-be one day! But not too-day, so please for-give!" _

The song ended on a guitar solo, and the whole room of candy people and guests erupted into cheers. Marceline swung her bass to her back while giving Peppermint and Toffee thumbs up. When she turned back around to speak into the microphone she found herself face to face with Princess Bubblegum. Marceline jumped backwards almost jumping into Peppermint.

"Christ Bonnibel! Thanks for showing up on stage with no fancy introduction for once."

Marceline laughed to play off her sudden fright. The Princess smirked at Marceline then turned towards the crowd. A candy servant appeared out of thin air to hand her the microphone before disappearing into the crowd.

"Thank you Marceline, for the lovely song. But the true person of honor is in need of recognition. Let us give a warm round of applause to Finn the Human. NO! Finn the HERO!"

The crowd went ape-shit while Finn made his way up to the stage. Marceline's undead heart dropped to her stomach. Finn got closer and closer to the stage while Marceline tried to find some route of escape. She backed up slowly behind Peppermint's drum kit while Princess Bubblegum handed the microphone to the hero.

"Thank you PB, and thanks for coming to this totally mathematical par-tay!"

The crowd roared once more, LSP was the loudest in the hall do to her manly voice. She screamed at the top of her lungs that she was Finn's first and only true fan trying to seem better than everyone in the hall.

"LSP, stop being rude! But, there is one person I really must thank. PB! Thank you for being a radical and _true_ friend."

Marceline cringed while she hid, "Damn, I must have really hurt the little guy." But her thoughts of guilt where drowned out with Bonnibel's voice calling for more music while Marceline and her back up band takes a break. Marceline let out a sigh of relief. She placed her bass on a stand and floated off towards the many tables of food hoping to blend in. So far her plan had worked until she accidently bumped into Bonnibel who was talking with a no-name candy scientist.

"Oh, well hey! There is enough food for everyone one no need to shove….OH its Marceline."

Marceline smiled showing her fangs while she raised a hand. She waved half-heartedly,

"Hi-yah Bonnibel."

The Princess cringed while Marceline used her nickname. The Princess excused herself from the candy scientist before she grabbed the collar of Marceline's jacket.

"Damn Bonnibel. I didn't know you liked it rough."

The Princess scoffed while she dragged Marceline away from the party and into a deserted hall.


	4. Confesions

**Thanks for the reviews; they help me keep this going. A few people have asked what song I used when Marceline performed last chapter. I believe I have mentioned this before but every song that Marceline sings in this story I have written. Yes, every song was made by me no outside songs are used.**

About halfway down the hall Marceline was released from the Princess' iron grip. Marceline floated in front of the Princess with a smile on her face. The Princess watched as the Vampire Queen seemed to float carelessly in front of her.

"Alright Bonnibel you dragged me away but for what?"

Marceline made a gesture by putting a peace sign under her bottom lip then sticking her tongue out at the Princess.

"Ugh! No way in hell Marceline. Why must you act like that all the time? I brought you here to figure out what you did to Finn earlier."

Marceline stopped the gesture then floated back down to the Princess' eye level. Bubblegum crossed her arms and began to tap her foot like a parent waiting for her child to answer her. When only silence would answer her Bubblegum walked a bit closer to the floating Vampire Queen.

"Fine, you really wanna know what I did?"

Bubblegum smiled at the vampire who was looking down at the floor.

"The twerp told me he loved me, and I said no. That's all that went on."

Bubblegum's smile dropped at the truth. Her guess of what had happened was untrue for the first time in a few years. Marceline was no longer floating but was standing on the castle floor still looking at the ground. She knew that this conversation was going to go down a road she didn't want to do go down yet. Bubblegum cleared her throat to drive away the silence in the hall.

"Why did you say no?"

The vampire internally cringed. The conversation officially went down the one road it shouldn't have gone down. Marceline lost her voice, her words unable to form. A knot took over her throat choking out the truth from existence. Bubblegum turned on her high heels getting ready to leave.

"Wait, don't leave."

But it was too late the Princess had left the hall and the Vampire. The vampire groaned and placed her head in her blue grey hands. The vampire sat down slumped up against the wall unable to get over the fact that the Princess was right there. Right there and the tough, too cool, vampire let her get away. The vampire sat there beating herself up for what felt like an eternity to her. When reality came back to the Vampire she could hear a small candy butler calling her name from the top of the hall.

"Ms. Marceline! The crowd is asking for another song."

"Alright man, don't lose your gumballs."

Marceline slowly floated out of the hall and back into the main party room. All the guests were trapped deep in the music and mood of the moment. The only person who seemed to even notice Marceline was back on stage was Peppermint who only asked what he needed to play. Marceline waved Peppermint in Toffee of the stage and picked up her bass. Marceline played the first few cords of the song before walking up to the microphone.

She didn't start singing yet but she continued to play her bass which with time slowly picked up the intensity and haunting tone. The crowd was now draw onto her and waited for her to sing with waiting and wanting eyes. Threw the crowd Marceline could see that only one person was not watching her. The iconic pink hair was facing her but the owner of that hair was not facing or even listening to the vampire. Finally Marceline opened her mouth and the first lyric flowed out of her lips and into the microphone.

"_Don't turn your back, you can't ignore it"_

"_You feel it creeping up and you know it!" _

"_But you just can't sho-w it. No you can't show it-"_

"_So-o jump of the highest tower and into my arms-!" _

"_Can you tru-st me?" _

"_Can you trust me?" _

Marceline took a break from singing and used her bass solo to scan the crowd. The bright pink girl still wasn't looking but Marceline could see her struggling not to. A few feet away from the pink was the hero trying to dance with the Princess.

"_Can you trus-t me to catch you?" _

"_If I say I love you will you say it too?" _

Now the Princess had give in to curiosity and temptation for she was now looking straight at the sexy rocker on the stage. Marceline caught Bubblegum's gaze and felt a wave of heat roll down her from the top of her head to her toes, almost making her shiver.

"_So let's screw the rules!" _

"_They don't really need you!" _

"_So jump of the highest towers and into my arms tonight!" _

Marceline ended the song in a very high intense bass solo. When her bass had been silenced the whole throne room exploded in a huge roar. Marceline even caught Bubblegum cheering and applauding. Marceline slung her axe bass over her shoulders and onto her back. As she made her way off stage two banana guards were making a pathway for the vampire.

"Alright make a path! No grabbing! HEY!"

Marceline had to dodge outstretched hands and other fans as she made her escape through the poorly made path and out to a balcony. The crisp night air welcomed Marceline as she walked out onto the balcony. The Vampire looked up at the moon and then towards the faint ocean on the horizon barely visible in the moons light. Letting out a sigh the vampire brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes. For some reason even though Marceline basically confessed her feelings she still didn't fell any weight lifted off her. Marceline floated up to the low hanging roof and sat down. Her feet hung of the edge of the roof and into the vision of anyone who walked out onto the balcony.

Marceline loved moments like these. When she was outside in the moon light now matter how little of it there was. A small breeze carrying with it sounds of the forest; these moments inspired her and made her feel like she was the only one in the world at the moment.

"The only thing that would make it better was if _she_ was her with me."

Marceline's thoughts were still centered on the Princess and no matter how hard she tried to divert her thoughts away. They still seemed to float on back to her. Finally Marceline had enough of the silence it let her thoughts wander too much. Swinging her axe bass around to her front Marceline was already developing a new song. The Vampire placed her slender fingers on the stings and started playing a random melody as she pieced together the words.

"_I wish I could show you the world" _

"_But your busy running it." _

"_I want you hand in mine"_

"_But it's never in my reach."_

Marceline stopped for a quick second to look around and listen for anyone. All she could hear was the music from inside, but she could have sworn she saw something pink flash by her quickly. Shrugging the Vampire shrugged it off and continued playing.

"_You're the hero"_

"_While I'm just the villain." _

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you goodbye."_

"_Will you accept me?" _

"_Will you acc-ept me-?" _

Marceline's hands stopped playing the melody as her voice carried out the last word of the lyric. Suddenly a small but strong voice broke the silence.

"Marceline do you mean me in your songs?"

Marceline's head snapped up and turned to her left. There was the Princess in all her glory; she was sitting cross-legged on the roof not caring at the moment about creasing her dress or even her posture. The Princess sat with both elbows on her knees and her chin resting in her palms slightly leaning forward. Marceline's voice was stuck in her throat as she stared at the Princess. Finally Marceline over came her word stealing fear.

"Y-yes. Yes, those two were."

The Princess blushed and quickly looked down and away for the Vampire Queen. Marceline extended her hand out towards Bubblegum. The cold blue-grey hand brushed the Princess' chin causing her to look up at the vampire.

"Why? Do you not like them?"

Bubblegum laughed,

"I do enjoy them. But do you truly..."

"Truly feel that way? Yes."

The pink royalty blushed once more and Marceline could feel her face redden also. The Princess looked at Marceline then at her bass then back at Marceline.

"Play me something?"

The vampire laughed and pretended to bow,

"As you wish my majesty."

The Royal scooted closer to the Vampire. The vampire started to play a soft melody almost like a lullaby. The Princess leaned in closer to try and hear it better when the music stopped suddenly. As the Princess looked up to complain a pair of lips landed on hers.

The Princess let out a small gasp and pulled away from Marceline. Marceline shrunk back head hung low in fear that she may have ruined her chances with Bubblegum.

"Bubblegum, do-don't be mad."

The Princess was silent for a painstakingly long time before she spoke very softly.

"Why would I be mad?"

Marceline looked at the Princess curious as to what she had meant. But she soon found her answer as the princess' sweet bubblegum lips pushed against hers.

**AN: Drama bomb! Alright so next chapter will Finn find a way to win over Marceline's heart? Or is he to stake his claim on the sexy vampire lady? Will Bubblegum even be willing to help Finn after this night? Stay tuned. (And yes I know I don't update regularly. This isn't the only story I'm writing. But it is the only one on fanfic.)**


	5. Are we a couple?

**AN: Alas it is time for me to truly face the facts and say I do not own Adventure time or any of the Characters. And I do realize now that there were a few forgotten letters and hell there was even a forgotten word in the last note I made. Sorry about that. And be on the lookout for a character named Sir William Kelly the Third, he is an O.C. and will appear multiple times but only for like a sentence or two. **

As Bubblegum's pink lip stayed pressed against the lips of the vampire, Bubblegum swore she could hear the fast paced beating of Marceline's undead heart. The vampire wanted to pull away but something kept her there. Something kept her lips pressed against Bonnibel's. Finally the Princess pulled away, she sat a few feet away from the still shocked vampire a slight blush appearing against her pink skin.

Marceline finally came back down from cloud nine. A small smile stretched from ear to ear on the rockers face.

"I guess this means you feel the same way?"

The princess shrugged, her violent blush still not fading away.

"I guess it does."

Marceline stood up and floated a few feet above the roof and the Princess. The smile was spread across her face from ear to ear. The vampire didn't say anything she just watched the princess waiting for something to happen. The Princess stood up and flattened the creases in her dress.

"Marceline what are you doing?"

"Watching you, trying to figure out what I did to finally get you back into my arms."

Bubblegum laughed sweetly and turned away from the Vampire concealing a small blush. The vampire laughed softly as she floated towards the Princess. The vampire kissed the bubblegum girl's neck causing her to gasp slightly.

"PRINCESS!"

The Vampire quickly hid herself as the Human ran up and onto the roof.

"Princess! What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing Finn just observing the stars."

"Hmm, alright! Well do you think you can make me that formula or potion thing to do what I asked?"

Marceline felt the smallest prick of guilt but pushed it aside. She watched as the Princess hung her head.

"I don't think so Finn. But I could try."

The human walked away his head hung low in defeat.

"Gumballs, Alright well thanks for trying…. I guess that counts for something…."

When the iconic white hat of the hero disappeared into the dark the Vampire came out of hiding. She floated next to the princess her head resting the soft bubblegum dip of Bubblegum's collar bone. The princess looked away from the Vampire and treated her with silence.

The vampire kissed Bubblegum's neck once more to try and draw her attention. The kiss made the Princess gasp softly but did not draw her attention in the way the Vampire wanted. With a huff the Vampire Queen floated away from Bonnibel.

"Geez a small cock-block from a thirteen year old and now you shun me. Thanks Bonnibel. Here I thought that you had forgotten about what happened. But guess I was wrong."

Marceline floated away from the roof and was about to head back to her house when she felt the soft bubblegum hand's grab hers. Marceline turned around to face the Princess.

"Who said you could leave Marcy?"

The vampire cringed slightly at her nickname.

"Your silence. Now let me go Bonnie."

Princess Bubblegum slowly complied and let Marceline's hand go. Marceline looked over at the pink figure alone on the roof one last time before flying off to her home. While Marceline flew home the moments on the roof played over and over in her head. Unable to concentrate Marceline flew down to the ground and planted her feet firmly on the ground. Looking around to make sure she was alone the vampire started to walk. The vampire didn't have any idea where she was walking to, she was just walking.

Marceline breathed in an unnecessary breath just to smell the faint smell of Bubblegum still left on her skin. The smell of the Princess brought on another wave of memories and flashbacks. The Vampire closed her eyes trying to figure out what she did wrong to make the Princess reject her again and again. As she walked with her eyes closed the Vampire hit something furry. Opening her eyes quickly Marceline found that she ran into a floating mustache with a monocle and bottom lip showing.

"Oh, Excuse me!"

The mustache's voice was deep but unserious in every way possible.

"Sorry. Was thinkin."

The mustache laughed.

"Why are you thinking so hard? You might end up in my shoes if you think too hard. I mean one day I was a royal Knight thinking too hard about something. Next thing you know I'm a giant floating mustache."

Marceline started to float in the air as she studied the mustache in wonder.

"Who are you?"

This brought out another laugh from the mustache.

"I miss Marceline the Vampire Queen, am Sir William Kelly the Third. And don't worry she'll come back to you."

Marceline's face scrunched up with confusion as the mustache flew up and off into the night sky.

"That's was fucking strange."

Marceline chuckled and then started to fly home a huge weight mysteriously lifted of her shoulders after meeting the mustache. As she flew she was hit by small amount inspiration from the night's events.

"_A magic man came up to me."_

"_He said don't worr-ry."_

"_I'll hold you in my arms once more tonight."_

"_I know we had our problems"_

"_We had our fights"_

"_But Bab-by tonight they don't matter anymore" _

"_The only thing that matters is that you fall asleep in my arms tonight"_

Marceline groaned and shook her head.

"God that was a piece of shit. Who would listen to that?"

The small picket fence greeted Marceline as she flew into her house. The Vampire placed her Prized axe bass on the wall slightly resting on her uncomfortable red couch. Floating over to her kitchen the Vampire grabbed a red apple. She sunk her fangs into the bright glossy red skin to find it now grey and lifeless.

The Vampire sighed and floated on her back, she observed the off white ceiling for some time before growing restless. The vampire rolled over in the air so she now "lay" on her stomach. Marceline picked up a bowl of strawberries and started to enjoy the color of each piece of the fruit. The silence seemed to drive the Vampire insane as she waited for something. No, anything to happen.

Slowly the internal clockwork of Marceline's vampire nature started to wind down and prepared to sleep off the burning sunlight. Marceline floated slowly into her room, with a muffled thud the vampire dropped from the air and onto her black and red bed. A small clock to her right showed that it was around four in the morning. Groaning the vampire slowly closed her eyes and let sleep claim her for the day.

A small hand shook the sleeping Vampire in a dangerous attempt to wake her. The hand shook Marceline once more. With a small yawn the Vampire opened her eyes to find the Princess standing next to her.

"What the..?"

The Princess laughed and lay down next to the vampire.

"Shut up. You know you don't mind."

The vampire let out a quick grunt and fell back into sleep as two soft candy arms wrapped around her. The sweet call of night woke up the Vampire.

Marceline glanced down and saw the soft pink arms of Bubblegum wrapped around her waist and mid stomach area. Marceline quicker than the human eye could catch rolled over to face the Princess. Bonnibel looked peaceful as she slept in the bed of the cold grey vampire. Marceline smirked as she planted a small kiss on Bonnie's forehead. Bonnibel woke up slowly and smiled when she saw the rockers fanged smile.

"Morning Bonnibel."

Princess Bubblegum laughed.

"To you and you only. To me a few hours ago was morning."

Marceline kissed Bubblegum's sweet lips. Bubblegum gave in and kissed the Vampire back. As she kissed the Vampire she felt the Vampires forked tongue brush past her teeth asking permission for something. Bubblegum no matter how much she didn't want to pull away from the Vampire. Marceline sat up and watched the Princess stand up and fix her white shorts.

"Bonnie? Won't anyone notice that you've been gone all day and all night?"

"No, I told them that I was going to patch up an argument that happened last night. They didn't dare ask who it was with. When I'm serious about something they come to fear me."

"Bonnibel you got an evil side to you. I like it."

The Princess brushed her ponytail out of the way as she put on her pink hooded jacket. Marceline floated over to the princess and kissed her on her pretty pink jaw line. The princess looked at the wanting vampire.

"No. We need to talk first."

The Vampire looked down at the ground.

"Fine, but after our 'talk' I want to show you something."

Marceline floated out of her room and to the kitchen where Bubblegum took a seat at the small oak table in the middle of the room. Bubblegum motioned for Marceline to sit down which she reluctantly did. Bubblegum smiled as she watched the discomfort of sitting down in one place instead of floating spread across Marceline.

"Now, what is this."

Bubblegum motioned to the two of them.

"What do you mean?"

"Like what are we at the moment? Because last time we tried this it ended horribly. Now what is this?"

"I don't know what you mean still."

Bubblegum's subtly wasn't working on the open and blunt vampire. Sighing, the Princess found the right words to explain what she was asking the Vampire Queen.

"I mean are we a couple? Not 'couple' like last time. But truly and genuinely back together?"

Marceline coughed, and looked at the soft pink girl sitting in front of her.

"Only if you want us to be. Now come on let me show you something."

The Vampire grabbed the candy girl by her waist and flew the both of them out of Marceline's house.


	6. Sneaking around

**AN: Just want to say thanks for the reviews and subscriptions. They help me learn how to fix some mistakes I make and they motivate me! Special thanks to the real life Sir William Kelly the Third, he gave me some good advice and pointed out big problem I had in the last chapter!**

Marceline held Bubblegum close to her as they flew through the crisp air of this young night. Bubblegum wrapped her arms around the vampire and rested her head against the vampire's chest. The black haired rocker let out a soft growl as the candy girl nuzzled up to her as they flew across the night sky. Finally the grey skinned girl landed on the soft grass without producing any sound. She unraveled herself from the Princess' grasp and looked around.

They were on the top of a small grassy hill; in the distance you could hear songs form a concert in the Music Kingdom. Then a few feet away on the left of the hill was the ocean with the moons reflection shinning a bright white on each wave of water. There was only one tree on the hill. The tree was full and each leave was dark green, the branches reached up to touch the sky some even tried their hardest to touch the ground.

"Marceline, this place is beautiful!"

The black haired girl laughed,

"I know it is. I found after we got into our fight."

Bubblegum looked at the ground tears threatening to form. Marceline saw the water in the Princess' eyes start to form so quickly she floated over to the candy girl and kissed her. Bubblegum kissed Marceline back causing the memories of the fight to fade away. All that was left was them, now, and in each other's grasp. Marceline brushed her fork tongue against Bubblegum's teeth.

The Princess complied allowing the vampires tongue to slip inside. Marceline felt Bonnibel's lips curve into a smile as Marceline wrapped her arms around the candy girl. Bubblegum pulled away breathing hard,

**Huff**__"Not you." **huff** "Couldn't breathe." **huff**

Was all the Princess could manage as she tried to catch her taken breath. The vampire unraveled herself and floated up into a tree branch. She rested in the dip of the branch her back against the tree arms behind her head. Slowly Marceline closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment. A small figure leaned its head back against Marceline's chest as it slowly sat on her lap. Marceline opened up her eyes and received a small kiss from Bubblegum.

When the moon started to lower its self into the calm ocean waters Marceline took Bubblegum back to the Candy Kingdom. Bubblegum had fallen asleep during the flight to her kingdom. The Vampire Queen gently placed the Princess on to her own bed and placed a kiss on her forehead,

"I'll be back when the moon is up. Not a moment sooner and not a moment later."

With that the Vampire Queen left the candy girl and flew back to the safety of her cave dwelling home barely escaping the burning rays of the sun. Unable to sleep the Vampire picked up her bass and started to play.

"_You're my drug"_

"_My sugar coat-ed pill"_

"_I can't get enough of you"_

"_You to-y with me"_

"_Bringing me on you roller coaster ride."_

"_You're my dru-g"_

"_My sugar coated pill"_

"_Just one day alone is not enough"_

"_I ne-ed you all the time." _

"_You're my drug" _

"_My add-diction"_

Smiling the Queen placed her Bass against the wall a weight lifted from her shoulders. She then retired to her room to now sleep off the sun and welcome the cold and calm moon. Like clockwork Marceline woke up right as the sun had started to set. Stretching as she floated into the kitchen Marceline smiled.

"Another Night to spend with Candy…"

Reaching into her fridge she pulled out two strawberries. She wasn't really hunger but she was instead trying to kill time. Finally after she had just drained the color from the last of the strawberries the moon had taken its rightful place in the night sky. The Queen of the night grabbed her bass as she flew out and into the crisp night sky. She was set on only going to one place, the bright pink castle where the girl made of bubblegum lived.

The sweet smell of candy took its hold on Marceline as she got closer and closer to the castle. Finally Marceline could see the outline of her love in the covered window on the top floor of the castle. Smiling just enough for her fangs to poke through the vampire flew down and too the window. Only knocking twice the window opened allowing the sneaky vampire in.

"Hey babe."

Marceline looked up to see a blushing candy princess in front of her.

"So we are dating?"

Marceline laughed,

"Not yet, why did you jump to conclusions like that?"

Bubblegum looked down at her feet,

"Lady told me that when pet names or nicknames are exchanged in between couples it means they are dating."

Marceline could do nothing but laugh. Bubblegum still looked at her feet while she walked over to her bed. The girl made from candy sat on the bed with a dulled thud.

"He-hey don't be like that. I think it's cute when you're all sciency. I just don't want to rush it like last time."

Bubblegum laughed while the raven haired immortal placed her axe bass against the bright pink wall of the castle room. Marceline was about to speak when someone barged in. Acting on instinct Marceline became invisible just in time to see the human walk in. She cursed under her breath as Bubblegum greeted the human with a hug that lasted longer than needed.

"HI princess! I came to test out the potion for you."

"OH, oh. Finn are you sure you really want to do this? I'm still not sure this test run is a good idea."

Finn sighed,

"Princess I told you, I don't care. I just want to be with her."

The invisible vampire couldn't help but blush as the hero showed his romantic side. Finn walked closer to where the immortal was standing causing her to quickly maneuver around him and knocking over her bass. As it started too slid down the wall the stunned rocker reached out with an invisible had catching the neck of the bass just in time.

"P.B why is Marceline's bass here? And why is it floating of the ground?"

Bonnibel turned around to see the bass hovering a bit causing her to lose her words and drop the vial of test potion.

"Damn it."

Was all the immortal could whisper as she felt all eyes on her invisible self and her hovering bass. Finn took two more steps towards the bass and looked at the neck of it. His eyes widened as he noticed the depressed strings pressing into the frets where Marceline's hand lay.

"What! Marceline what the flip are you doing here! YOU WHERE LISTENING!"

The human roared with rage scaring both the vampire and the bubblegum girl. Seeing no more point in staying invisible the Queen became visible to all eyes once more. Finn's face scrunched up with hate and pain as he could not find any words to scream at the raven haired girl. Then he found them.

"P.B WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HER! IS THAT WHY YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP ME?"

Finn collapsed to his knees panting hard unable to keep speaking. The room was filled with the worst tension in the world. The grey girl mumbled bye to her pink love leaving her to figure out a way to calm down and explain the situation to the thirteen year old boy.


	7. The warning

**AN: Hallo! So not much to say in this note….. And alas I **_**still**_** do not own Adventure Time or any of their characters. Kelly and The songs are mine though. Please read, Review, and hopefully subscribe!**

"Well that ended so fucking well Marceline! Why didn't you let the bass drop?"

Marceline was mentally beating herself up over what had just happened in her lover's bedroom. Even though this night was perfect for pranking and why-wolf riding she wanted none of it. Instead she went to the lone tree on the hill where she took Bubblegum the day before. Settling down on the highest branch she could find that would support her wait the vampire buried her face in her hands. The Queen screamed into her hands muting the sound only a little bit.

When she could scream not more Marceline looked up from her hands, gently she removed her bass from its resting place on her back and placed it in her grey hands. Suddenly the rocker was disgusted by the instrument resting in her hands; Marceline placed the strap of the bass on a branch below her so it was no longer in her sight. Only the sound of the instruments from the Music Kingdom made its way to Marceline as she sat there, yet it did not cheer her up like all those others times she visited this place.

"God you were given another chance to make it right and you blow it yet again!"

Marceline's mind yelled out in her thought s not letting her forget the mistake she had just made. The Vampire Queen ran a hand through her long ink black hair trying to find an answer to her problems in her loneliness. The stars got brighter and higher in the night sky as Marceline tried to find anything to help or at least give her some hope that everything wasn't destroyed. As the moon was in its highest peak the raven haired girl heard a small note being played on her bass. She peered over to see it still hanging undisturbed on the branch lower than her.

Shaking her head Marceline continued to peer out to where the land meet ocean, but as she set her bass continued to make a few noises and notes. And each time she looked to see what caused them Marceline saw nothing. Finally after two minutes of looking back and forth from her bass to the ocean she could no longer take it.

"Alright who's fucking messing with me! I'm tired of playing your fucking games!"

Silence…

"I thought you liked my games?"

A familiar voice rang out from the silence only a few branches under Marceline. Marceline jumped down from her branch onto the one that held her bass. Sitting there was Finn. His head was hung low in defeat, but he tried to manage a small smile when Marceline joined him on the tree branch.

"Oh, Finn…."

Finn waved half heartedly,

"Here to help you m'lady."

She laughed a bit to try and lift the mood but it fell silent just as quickly as it started. The Queen rubbed a hand on her neck in the silence trying to think of something she could say. But Finn beat her to the cake on that one.

"Bubblegum told me that you had forgotten your bass. You where just there to pick it up. Is that true?"

Marceline hesitated slightly blushing,

"Um… yeah, I was just picking it up."

Finn still looked down and still hadn't made eye contact with the immortal.

"I don't believe you two, but seeing as I am a hero and that means I shall not look into others business."

She breathed a breath of short lived relief

"But, Marcy I'm still going to take that potion. PB found an extra vial. So I may not be the same thirteen year old kid next time you see me."

There was a pang of guilt in the immortals undead heart. She wanted to do something to stop the human but he had already jumped down from the tree,

"See you later Marcy. Just thought I should let you know."

With that the white bear eared hat disappeared into the dying night. The vampire queen grabbed her bass by its slender red neck and started to fly home. The sun had started to come up slowly during her flight slightly heating up her sun sensitive skin.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit… ugh. Whose place is closest?"

Her thoughts were answered by the familiar pink castle. Bubblegum's window was open and the girl saw her chance. Quickly she flew in and became her bat form, seeking darkness the vampire hid under Bubblegum's bed. Trying to wait out the day in the somewhat comforting darkness.

**AN: yes I know it's short but there wasn't much needed right now. Just had to get it out there that Finn is still not going to give up.**


	8. See you around

**AN: alright well sorry to say this is the last chapter of this story. But if I get good response I shall continue on with a sequel. Already got it all planned out, but only will post if I get some good feedback. Enjoy these last few words my fellow Adventure Time fiction fans.**

It has been a few months since Marceline received the warning from Finn. And true to his word the hero did take the potion. It increased his age and looks by five years, the hero was no longer thirteen but eighteen. Marceline noticed that the boy now man had changed; he was taller, stronger, even his voice deepened with the potion. Finn no longer wore shorts but instead blue jeans, that was probably the only difference in the way he dressed.

However, Marceline had noticed something strange, something that always happened when her girlfriend was around the young man. The Queen noticed that her pink skinned girl would now stare at Finn; she would plan her days around the bear hat wearing man. Hell, Bonnie would even blush at every single word the hero says to her now in his deep voice.

Now, she was not one to get jealous easy but, Marceline was starting to feel left out of her and _her girlfriends_ own relationship. Then one day, a few weeks back, Marceline received a letter. It was an invitation, a chance for Marcy to do something great but at the same time she was still trying to reignite the passion between her and her beloved.

Marceline sighed she knew it was over, and for the hundredth time that night she was floating above her couch rereading the wrinkled, aging, and excessively creased invitation she had received a few weeks back.

_Ms. Marceline the Vampire Queen _

_ My name is not important at the moment but what is important is the offer I am about to give you. Awhile back I caught your show at the Candy Kingdoms Palace in honor of Ooo's hero. Now it caught my eye and in turn caught the eye of my superiors. We would like to offer you a place in our around the world tour. It will take you past the boundaries of Ooo and even farther, you will see new places and meet new people along the way. _

_ The tour does not start till the twenty-fifth of this month of December and we do expect your answer by the thirteenth of December. _

_-The Man of Music _

Sighing heavily Marceline pocketed the letter. It was the twelfth of December and she had just sent her reply to the Music Man. Now it was time to stop delaying the inevitable and tell her girlfriend the truth. The full moon was out but not even a single why-wolf was singing its praise to the beautiful space rock. They knew what Marceline was doing and in a way they were mourning her departure.

Bonnie stood on the balcony right in adjoining the window Marceline normally comes in through. The raven haired goddess waved half-heartedly and wrapped her arms lightly around her candy lover.

"Hello Marceline, you are here earlier than usual." Marceline backed away slowly still silently, trying to figure out a way to tell her the news.

"Marcy…. What's wrong? You're as silent as the grave." Bubblegum grew slightly angered; normally that comment gets some sort of reaction from the undead Queen. Finally Marceline could delay the pain no longer.

"Bonnie… I'm leaving. I got an offer to do a huge tour." A sharp pain seared Marceline's face.

"You swore… why? You're breaking your promise." The ink haired girl dropped to the ground. She looked into the tearing eyes of her soon to be ex lover.

"Bonnie, don't fight it. I see the way you look at Finn. He's all grown up and I get it. I'm not hurt, just be with him okay." The last bit of warmth in Marceline's undead heart faded away. She did it, she broke it off.

Marceline opened up her arms and gave the crying princess a hug. Not a hug between lovers, but a hug meant only for comfort.

"Will I see you again?" Even Bubblegum couldn't help but laugh, choking slightly on her tears as the cheesy line slipped out.

"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, I have not one goddamn clue, but you know what? One day, I'll stop by just to say hey alright? And that's a promise I'll keep. Hell, even if you don't want my company at the time I'll still show up and force my way into this castle. Okay?" Marceline felt the arms around her midsection tighten as the Princess smiled happily.

"Fine, and if you don't I'll hunt you down. That's a promise." Bubblegum pushed away from Marceline and looked up at her one last time.

"Marcy, I'll always keep that shirt you gave me. And then I'll give it to my child to show them that a vampire can truly love someone, and that I was lucky enough to be that someone. Now get out of here, go get whatever it is you're searching for." Marceline smiled, tears now making their way down her face.

With one last nod the Vampire Queen was off into the night sky flying towards the music mans place, with one last song between her and Bonnie playing in her head.

**AN: I'm sorry to say but yes this is the end of ****Who Do You Love?**** But remember if you're all good for Christmas or whatever you celebrate I will start the sequel and give you two holiday one shots. Please read, review, subscribe. **

**Beta note: Pt_robokid is flippin' rad.**


End file.
